Nothing Compares
by UltimoKazuma
Summary: The Nevi threat is gone, and Kat and Raven are free to live their lives. They stay in touch, but it was never anything more... until someone catches feelings, and then there's no going back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gravity Rush belongs to SCE Japan Studio.

WARNING: This story includes spoilers for the ending of the game. This story also includes YURI (of course, there is nothing explicit). Don't like, don't read. Rating my go up later.

Italics indicate thoughts.

It had been a month after the defeat of the giant Nevi that had threatened the city. People had warmed up to Kat, and to an extent, Raven, and saw them as heroines for their part in saving them. By now, the gravity shifters' fame had diminished, and they could walk the streets (and roofs and sides of the buildings) in peace.

Kat had spending most of her time lounging around, enjoying the fact that she could finally relax. She helped the townspeople by doing the jobs that benefited from her gravity shifting ability, earning her money that way. Even though she wasn't beating up Nevi, it felt nice to be doing some good for the people.

*yawn* Kat stretched her arms up above her head as she remained laying down, cracking her neck and back, which were slightly sore from sleeping on the roof of a building. "I really need to get a place to stay… but at least the weather is nice in Auldnoir. This blanket is nice too…" Kat muttered to herself. _Wait, what? Blanket? Since when did I…?_

"Hmph. You finally woke up, huh."

Kat startled at the voice, almost falling off the roof. "Wha…?" She glanced up to see a black and red haired girl standing over her. "Raven! What are you doing here?"

Raven smirked, walking over to the chimney to lean against it. After the events concerning the Nevi, she had loosened up a lot around Kat. "Well, you looked cold up here. You should get a place."

"Yeah, well the fresh air is nice. Besides, I don't want to run out of money for ice cream!"

Raven closed her eyes, smiling. "Well… if you wanted… you could, uh, crash at my place… if you ever needed to, that is…"

My heart warmed as I realized how much more comfortable we were with each other now. I would love to hang out with her more, and get to know her. "Yeah, is it okay if I sleep over today?"

"Oh, uh, sure," she said, opening her eyes. "Just come over whenever. Here, let me write down the address. Just give me a second…" She jumped off the roof, landing smoothly before walking into a store. When she came back up, she had a slip of paper with an address. "So, I should be home by the time you come over."

"'K. Well, see you!" I grinned, waving as she took off.

So this is just the first chapter, where I'm setting the scene. Don't worry, there will be some action later. I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gravity Rush belongs to SCE Japan Studio.

WARNING: This story includes spoilers for the ending of the game. This story also includes YURI (of course, there is nothing explicit). Don't like, don't read. Rating my go up later.

Italics indicate thoughts.

**Kat**

By the time that the sun was setting, Kat had taken a small job from a woman, and was ready to rest. _I can't wait to go over the Raven's. It can be like a sleepover, like normal girls do! _…Normal. While Kat won't give up her powers for anything, ever so often, she wished she could be normal. That she could laugh with friends, flirt with boys, and just kick back and do nothing. She loved helping people with her powers… but she couldn't help but wonder what it could have been like.

**Raven**

She was talking the tram back from Pleajeune, after taking a job from a boy, who needed to get his gift to his girlfriend after it fell out of his hands and tumbled over the edge.

_Hmmm._ Raven smiled a little as she remembered the boy's face as he got his present back, and how happy he sounded as he thanked her. _What would it be like? To have someone who loves you…_ She jerked her head, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. _I don't need anyone else… Why did I even invite her over?_ She grimaced at that memory. Sure, she had been smiling, but now she realized how much she had lowered her walls then. _Why does she give me those smiles? It's not like she likes you back, Raven. Get over her. In fact, you don't even feel anything towards her. _

That was how Raven coped. She acted cold to Kat at first, since she had gotten that feeling in her chest whenever she thought about her. She was so beautiful…

Raven shook her head again, pulling herself back into reality as the tram pulled into the station.

_It's sunset… I bet Kat's going to come over soon. I better get home._ Flying back to her house, she got her thoughts in check and waited for Kat.

**Kat**

Kat was soon at the address that Raven had given her, swinging a bag that held her cosmetics and pajamas. *knock knock* She rapped on the door that was hopefully the right one. The door swung open. "Hey! Good thing I got the right address. I would have been so embarrassed!"

Raven smiled weakly (but Kat didn't notice) and stepped aside, opened the door further. "Uh, well, come in. Just make yourself at home." Her voice trailed off as Kat practically bounced in, anime fangirl style.

_Hey, Raven's got a nice place. It looks all modern! I can't wait for tonight! _

**Raven**

_God, she's adori- No, no she is just your friend, your acquaintance from the Nevi threat. Step thinking about her like that!_

Raven hadn't realized how far her feelings for this girl went. Shutting the door, she went to make sure her bubbly guest wasn't going to mess up her stuff.

"Raven~ Where are we going to sleep!"

_We? Like, together? No, what are you thinking?! Not together together, she just means in the same room… Get ahold of yourself. _Raven gave a small shake of her head, blushing furiously at the image that just went through her head.

In the kitchen, Raven saw Kat wandering through her house, gazing at everything with her beautiful red eyes… _Urgh, no, her eyes are just normal. You don't need to force yourself to tear your eyes away before you get lost in hers… _

Due to Kat's urging, both girls set up blankets and pillows in the basement to sleep. "So, Raven. What do you normally do now?"

"Umm, like what you do. I take jobs from people."

"Yeah, but like, what do you do for fun?" Kat leaned forwards from under her pile of pillows towards Raven.

"F-fun?" _Well, I image you… _"Uh, I just kinda hang around… Sometimes I listen to the music from the clubs…" _I like the way that it pulses through me, and I can just absorb myself in it and forget._

"Yeah? Uh, do you hang out with anyone?"

_She's so cute, asking all these questions… I guess she really doesn't know much about what normal people do when they hang out… Not that I'm normal. _"No, I don't really hang out with other people…"

"Oh, okay. Hey, can I change?"

Raven was a little started by the sudden question. "Oh, sure. The bathr-" She was suddenly cut off as Kat opened her bag and started to undress.

_What is she doing? _ Raven though, panicking. _ Why is she taking her clothes off in front of me! _She felt her cheeks burn, and she quickly glanced away.

_How am I going to get through this? _Raven though, as she couldn't help but imagine… certain parts of Kat, and she blushed even more as she felt undeniable heat flood between her legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gravity Rush belongs to SCE Japan Studio.

WARNING: This story includes spoilers for the ending of the game. This story also includes YURI (of course, there is nothing explicit). Don't like, don't read. Rating my go up later.

Italics indicate thoughts.

**Kat**

_Hmm, let's see… Oh, here're my pajamas!_ Kat sat in her underwear, rummaging through her bag, before pulling out… cat covered pajamas. "Raven, aren't these so cute~!" she said, holding them up in front of her, but it wasn't enough to cover up all her skin. "Hey come on, look at them! There are little Dustys, and tabbies, and calicos, and-" she paused to suck in air, smiling and looking at Raven expectantly.

"Y-yeah, they're uh, really cute…" Raven said, a little shakily, trying to grin, and focus only on the clothes.

**Raven**

_Good, you complimented her, like she wanted. Now maybe she'll finally put them on… No-! Don't look at her skin, just focus on the clothes…the clothes… Not her perfect skin… Or beautiful lips… Or her bra and unde- Crap, Raven, pull yourself together! Dammit, she can't possibly like you. So just stop looking. Stop it…_

Raven sighed softly as Kat began to dress. She tore her eyes away, and inwardly cursed and punched at an imaginary wall. Her core throbbed now, and she could still see Kat out of the corner of her eye. She lifted her arms to pull the t-shirt over her head, showing off her toned stomach, and small, but none the less amazing chest. She pulled her t-shirt on all the way, and stood up put on her pants.

Raven couldn't help but glance out of the corner of her eye._ She really is beautiful… Toned legs, the graceful way she moves…_

Kat stepped into her pants, slowly pulling them up, and Raven's eyes traced up with the pants. _There's no way she's doing this on purpose…_

Finally dressed, she plopped back down.

Author note- So, I decided to finish this story with multiple endings. I intend for there to be at least 2 quick endings, and I will either continue to extend one of those, or make another third ending to continue the story. I am also posting this story on , under my account IndigoJuly, so that if anything happens to this story on Fanfiction, it is still available.

*PLEASE READ* An edited version of this will be on , with more content, for various reasons I'm sure you can guess. Check it out there.

Also, sorry for the problem with chapter 2. I'm sure you figured out that I updated it now (otherwise, what are you doing here?! Why would you be at the end of ch. 3 without reading 2?).

Also, yay for profile update! Check it out!


End file.
